Betrayed
by MoonlightShadowsOfWolves
Summary: I always look at their backs. I'm done with that, this time they will see my back.(first fic)
1. Chapter 1

I will always see their backs. I had thought that I had reached them and stood by their sides. After the fight against Kaguya it had seemed like we were equals. I was foolish to think that. They had left me like always, only this time in that stupid genjutsu that Sasuke had casted on me. Kakashi did nothing to get me out of it, he left me suffer through it. Granted he didn't know what was happening in the genjutsu but still he was too busy talking to the sage of sixth paths to notice my suffering. Even when I got out myself he seemed surprise. Did he still see me as a weak little girl?

When, when will they see me as for whom I am. Sasuke and Naruto left me to fight while Kakashi ignores me. Why, why do they still not see me? I don't want to be left behind any more I don't want to be invisible to the people that I care the most for, I can't take it. I'll leave them behind they will be the ones to look at my back and suffer. They will never catch up to me for I will be in a place they cannot follow. Feeling determination course through my veins I get up from where they left me and take off after them. After all what kind of person would I be if I did not say good-bye?

I feel Kakashi start to follow but I don't care it's not like he will notice my plan any way. After all, his attention will go directly to Sasuke and Naruto and won't register what I am doing. As I come to a stop at the Valley of the End I see everything destroyed. The once proud statues of Harashima and Madara have fallen. I quickly spot Naruto and Sasuke laying in the middle of the destruction they have caused and make my way to them. Naruto is smiling like an idiot while Sasuke is smirking. It seems that they have settled whatever score they had.

When Naruto sees me his smile got wider if it was even possible. As I come closer I quickly notice that they both have server injuries. I quickly finish the distance and start assessing their injuries. They both have lost their right arms with some internal bleeding. They have some minor bruising and scratches. Not too many gashes, a few here and there. They are losing too much blood though which could cause an issue in the future if not fixed soon. I need to replenish it as quickly as possible and closes off their wounds before they both die from blood loss. "Ne, Sakura-chan, where's Kakashi. I need him to get Tsunade for us." I don't let it show just how much his words have pierced me and just smile crookedly at him. "Hn, Dobe are you such a baka that you can't feel him coming." I can only change my crooked smile for a bitter sweet smile as they start to bicker back in forth as I start to heal them.

I have almost finished off with their internal injuries as I feel Kakashi arrive. Then they all three start to bicker until they get on more serious topic. How are they going to help the people out of Infinite Tsukuyomi. I can feel my smile start to slip as no one asked for my opinion or help. Heck they didn't even mention my name once yet as they talk. But I can't give up hope for I will soon leave; I set my plan into motion. I start the hands signs that I have only seen once. Now they may not be dead but I ran out of chakara and they are still in the red zone. Of course they don't notice for they are too far into their talk to even notice that I am still there.

Ugh my head is starting to get fuzzy and I'm starting to get tired. I wonder if this is how Chiyo felt as she healed Gaara. I don't even know how much longer I will hold out.

Ba-thump

Ba-thum...p

I can feel it; their arms are almost rejuvenated to the elbow.

B...a-th...ump

I just have their hands.

B...a-..th...u...mp

How can they not notice.

B...a-...t...h...u...m...p

My eyelids feel like bricks it's hard to keep them open any more.

B...a-...t...h...u..m..p

It's getting hard to breath.

Ba-...u...m...p

I can't see any more, I feel like I'm suffocating. I'm almost done.

B...a-...t-mp

As I fall forwards I can only think, was I this insignificant to them. I can hear them screaming now but it sounds like they are under water.

B...a-t-p

It feels so good to just let go. I smile as I know that they are looking at my back.

B...a-

…..

A lone figure watches as the group of people start screaming and crying for their fallen comrade. They were fools; they should have treated her better. She turns away leaving them as they did to her. Her pink locks blowing in the air. All it takes was an earth clone with extra chakara in it, a little creation she had made through experimenting. It will return to dust when the chakara runs out but should last for a month and a half. She'll start a new life one where they won't hurt her. Her pink hair starts to tickle her face as run through the terrain.

This is my first story please rate and review. I'll even take criticizes to help make me better but please don't be too harsh. Ohh and if I get 50 reviews saying I did a good jobs I will add on to this.


	2. Chapter 2

so I did start a sequel its called new life for all of you who are following this story. I know I stated I wanted fifty reviews but decided to continue any ways. So bear with me I'm still trying to get the hang of it, and thank you.


End file.
